


1,000 years of Love

by CrazyGlitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, F/M, Flirty Godric, Friend Salazar, Glorious Feels, Helga and Rowena plotting, Hogwarts plotting, Jealous Godric, Jealousy, Kidnapped, M/M, Might be mpreg, More tags when I think of them, Possessive Godric, Possible Bashing, Sassy Severus, Shy Severus, Smut, Stalking, Time Travel, general mischief, time travel accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/pseuds/CrazyGlitch
Summary: AU! There is still the dark lord and the Order but most is different.Godric was infatuated with the tall, dark and gorgeous man that was currently talking to Sal. When he saved the mans life he was instanty hooked to the man. Severus was intrigued by Gryffindor but was unsure of many things, that's why he was usually around Salazar or the other founders.A man watched as his dark angel mingled with the others. He would bide his time.This is a story of Godric Gryffindor and Severus Snape. What happens when Severus goes back 1,000 years?Who is in the shadows watching with envy and jealous eyes? Will the other Founders help Godric and Severus get together?Will Severus get love or is he doomed to never have a happy ending?I'm still deciding on things and what makes a better story be patient with me please.I own nothing everything is JKRowlings.





	1. I blame Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts), [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts), [casjowar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casjowar/gifts), [LokiFanSlashFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiFanSlashFan/gifts).



Something was coming. Godric could feel it in his magic, the others felt it to. Even the school was being strange (stranger than usual). The feeling wasn't bad but a good feeling of love, joy, completion and others. Godric could tell whatever was coming would impact his life and the others significantly. He looked out the window and watched the students playing and having a good time. Godric was getting lonely and his friends saw it as well.  
________________________________________________  
Severus POV  
I walked on the ground surrounding Hogwarts to clear my head. It was only a short break from the school year and Severus was sure that this year was going to be interesting once more. His spying days were still here but lately he has been getting odd looks from some of the new recruits at the Dark Lord's meetings. It was disturbing and even Lucius has noticed it. However, he had other things to worry about, which includes gathering ingrediants for his stores. 

He continued on his walk and gave a wave of hello to the Giant Squid who gave a wave back with a massive tentacle. Severus chuckled he made friends with the Squid in his school days after being pushed into the water by the Maurders. The Giant Squid saved him and from then on he would always talk or say hello to the creature. 

Snape walked back to the school and made his way to the headmasters office but he felt something off with the school itself...what was going on? Severus didn't ponder it as he was going to have tea with Albus as per usual (he did consider the old goat as a friend). When he made it into Albus's office he was greeted enthusiasticaly by Fawkes. Fawkes took a shine to the dour man years ago and has not stopped since. The bird loved the man as a family member and thought he was regal looking after all many birds of prey had massive beaks too. 

"Severus, come in tea is just about ready. The house elves have made a new batch this time and want me to try it so why not have two people to try it?" said Albus coming into the room from his chambers

Severus sighed, holding back a soft smile at the words. It was true though the house elves loved to get him to try new foods they made or teas and mostly it was due to the fact he was so thin (yes, the elves were as bad as Molly Weasley). Severus sat down and Fawkes made himself comfortable on the potions masters shoulder, preeing his hair (it was in desperate need of it as well and Fawkes was happy to do it). 

The tea and small snacks appeared and Albus started to pour the tea. 

"Well then, it smells good lets hope it tastes good as well." Albus replied happily and both men started to drink from their cups. 

"Mmmmmm". thought Severus as he savored the cup of tea. This was excellent tea, he could taste different types of leaves as well in there but all were well balanced and didn't over power the other. Severus as he was drinking his tea felt the castle become impatient, expectant even. It startled Severus so much that he asked, "What is going on with the castle?"

Albus looked up from his cup and set it down, "Well the castle has been like this for the past few days and has gotten worse. Today has been the worst of it. I honestly don't know my boy."

Severus sighed and drank more of his tea. It was a few hours of talking, chess, and classes that Severus decided to go out to the forest to get the ingredients he could gather tonight. He bid Albus good evening and went on his way to his rooms. As he got to his rooms he grabbed his satchel and made sure he had everything in it to get the herbs. As simple as the herb was (mint) he preferred to go out at evening time to talk with Firenze as they have gotten along quite well. 

He nearing the edge of the school wards when he spotted a few mint patches growing just a few yards from him! He decided to see of this quality and made to check it out.

Hogwarts POV   
Ok, the trap is set and Oh! Here he comes, now better get my magic ready; I'm sick and tired of my potions master being alone and my Lord Gryffindor being miserable. They would suit each other perfectly. Godric would be the perfect dominant partener while Severus the submissive (not that he's submissive by any means) but the magical power would dictate that as it is true and Severus would give Godric a good chase. This will be fun to watch by all. 

Regular POV  
Severus looked at the mint and saw that it was in perfect condition. Severus kneeled down and started to pick eagerly at the herb gathering all he could. After a few minutes he started to feel the magic getting stronger and he hastily looked around but saw no one. He continued to pick and the magical power increased faster and faster. Severus blotted up and started to run as survival instincts got into high gear. It was already to late, Snape felt the magic consume him and he felt time bend and shift as his own self was squeezed tightly like in a tube. 

It happened as fast as lightening and Severus landed with a hard thump on a soft pile of moss and leaves, however he managed to hit his head on a rock that caused a nice sized lump on his head. "At least the landing was some what soft." muttered Severus but as he was about to stand a wave of dizziness and nausea hit and he laid back down. Severus sighed and prayed that magic help him but as he was letting the darkness the concussion dragged him under, but he even felt the magic of Hogwarts there soothing him into sleep. "I blame you for this Hogwarts." muttered Severus as he let himself go to sleep and he swore he heard a feminine giggle in his head.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Question for all you my readers...isn't 17 the legal age of adult hood in the wizarding world? If so then I won't need to put the Underage tag on if not then I'll put it on it does have a place in the story.  
Hope you enjoyed it and review please!!!


	2. A Celtic sex god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give a wild guess who the Celt is...you guessed it its Godric. I made him a Celt as it fits my vision well and also his features will make it better and also he will look more like Thor in the marvel movies (long haired Thor).

The founders felt the castle shack and groan a little at lunch causing the students to panic along with the other staff members. All four ordered everyone into the dungeons and had the house elves magick protections. Godric was running faster as he was wearing a pair or leggings and tunic, while the others were wearing their robes (Salazar does were pants underneath lol). The Gryffindor was out of the castle and in the grounds racing towards the forest, forgetting he completely left his friends in the dust. Godric slowed to a jog as he got closer to where he felt the magic pulse and his own pulsed in time. He got out his sword and brandished it to his side ready for anythi...nope he was not prepared for this.

Godric looked at the pile of grass that was smushed underneath a pale, tall and bloody good looking man. The man's clothes were odd and he appeared to be unconscious. The Gryffindor put his sword down but within arms reach (in case this was a trap) and kneeled beside the man. Godric grabbed his torso and shoulder gently touching him to look for obvious injuries.

Severus felt someone turn him over and move his hair from his face in a gentle manner. "That is not normal." thought Severus as he felt the muscled, and scarred hands touch him all over (hopefully checking for injuries). 

Godric for his part was stunned at how skinny this man was but he could feel the magic coming off him and how calming it was to his own self. Godric picked the man up so he was leaning against his chest. Godric was curious now (he blamed his familiar for this) about the man and why his magic was reacting this way, he felt he knew this man from somewhere. 

Godric put the man down again and grabbed his sword put it back in its sheath, and then picked the man up bridal style, carrying him to the castle. As Godric was carrying the man back he had to wonder where his friends were...oh he saw them, they didn't look happy. 

The other founders were not happy but were shocked to see Godric carrying a man. Helga could see faint magic lines tracing from the man and Godric, intertwining together. She didn't know what that meant but she would figure it out. Salazar was observing as always and noticed the way that Godric was holding the man, it spoke much and Salazar couldn't wait for the results. Rowena knew the black clade man was important to Godric, even though he didn't know it yet, she would sit back with Salazar and watch the show. 

Godric liked how the dark dressed man felt in his arms, he didn't know why but he would find out. Godric then felt the man move as they all walked back into the castle and to the infirmary. Godric started to walk faster but with a helping hand from the others they aparatted into the infirmary. The man was waking up and...Godric gave a low groan as the touches from the mans fingers felt good. 

The healers had him set the man down and the healers got a few potions ready. 

Severus POV  
I awoke to the feel of a bed and the murmuring of people. I let my eyes flicker open and shut but I was just about to let myself close them again to sleep a gentle hand came to my cheek and the woman spoke, "Come on dear, open those eyes or us."

I opened them and I flipped out (very undignified but in this case it would have to do). I shot out of the bed and nearly fell over but a strong muscled chest stopped me and that chest was matched with an equally muscled pair of arms and hands. 

"Steady now, don' need to hurt yerself." said the man in a dead sexy voice (baritone maybe?) I looked up from the muscled chest and looked into the emerald eyes of a dark red head Celtic sex god. His face was chissled and there was stubble on his face. He was groomed well of course and his hair fell to his shoulders, his hair may be a dark red but I could see hints of gold in the light.

The man chuckled and replied, "Me name is Godric love, what may be yours?" 

"I am Severus Snape." I replied neither of us looking away from each other. 

I heard a chuckle from behind me and saw three other people. I recognized them but I couldn't remember who they were. 

"Godric quit undressing the man with your eyes, you'll make him uncomfortable." said the other male with black hair and Slytherin green and silver robes, two women came forward and were dressed in the other Houses colors (tastfully mind). 

"Pleasure to meet you Severus, don't let Godric get to you. Well, I'm Salazar and this is Helga and Rowena. Welcome to Hogwarts." said Salazar with a bow.

My brain couldn't handle this, so I passed out.   
___________________________________________________________  
Hope you enjoyed this and please review!!


	3. Short explanation and room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title give it away

Helga brushed Master Snape's hair gently as Godric and Salazar yelled at each other and Rowena took scores (there was a contest that's been going on for years on the length of time an argument occurs). Helga gave a slight nod to Rowena and she waved her wand and the two rutting bucks (as they acted like it) lost their voices and were rendered mute. 

"You two listen. I know that there is some fear about this, and of course has us all unsettled. I sent a house elf to let the professors know that all was well and that students were able to walk freely again. I will cast the Enervate charm to wake up Master Snape, then we will calmly and politely question him...and no Godric you may not ask his sexual preferences or anything like that." said Helga calmly as the two idiots were pouting. 

Both men nodded and their voices returned only for Godric to ask, "May I ask 'im if he likes to be taken from behind?" That got him a smack from Salazar (Gibbs style). 

"Did I not say no asking the man about his sexual preferences?" answered Helga in a huff as she raised her wand to wake Snape up. 

Godric sulked and said, "Aye." 

Helga nodded and muttered the charm, soon Snape opened his eyes and groaned. 

"So this is real?" asked Severus as he sat up

"Indeed." replied Salazar as he took a seat in a chair 

"We need to ask you a few questions." said Rowena as she and the others sat down while Godric sat beside Severus who moved a little to the left. 

"Why don't you tell us everything you can about how you got here and from where?" said Helga gently and Severus took a breath and began his tale

As Severus talked the Founders look more amazed and horrified. From the Dark Lord all the way to what time he was from. As Severus got done he looked at the others and watched as they pondered the information given.

Salazar was the first to speak, "I think we will be ok. Time is a tricky business and magic even worse, let us not fool with it as we don't know the reasons on why Master Snape was brought here."

It made perfect sense, no one wanted to get a time magic wrong and the consequences were huge. Now came a more current problem, "Where shall Master Snape be housed?" asked Rowena logically and that got the others stumped...where would they place him?

Severus was starting to become uncomfortable but a burst of song came from the door and soon a phoenix came flying in. 

Severus looked and it was Fawkes! He couldn't believe Fawkes was here, and it was a comfort as the bird was familiar and a friend. Said bird looked at the new wizard and gave a happy trill, flying to him and landing on his shoulder. Fawkes started to groom the lank, black hair and was happy as his favorite Potions Master (besides Sal) was here and made it safe, a good thing too, magic like what was used is tricky.

Severus started to pet the phoenix in contentment while Godric got to looking at the man that he sat beside. 

Godric POV  
Severus Snape as a mystery. Fawkes, the fickle bird, was actually grooming the man that he just met. Well, if his familiar likes him then he can be more friendly as well. Not the sex type of friendly (yet) but more of a friend type way. He might as well try to be friends first and see where it goes.

Regular POV  
All the founders talked about where Severus would go and Severus finally said, "I would like to stay where I've lived before...in the dungeons." At that they all agreed and the castle made a new room as the house elves furnished it. 

"Well why don't one of us who you to your new room? But first, a change of clothes yours are dirty." said Helga going all mother hen on him. 

Severus nodded and let himself be herded to the bathroom with a change of clothes. Helga gave Godric a wink and walked out as Salazar gave Godric a snicker and a whispered, good luck. Rowena just gave him a pat on his shoulder as she was the last to leave. 

Godric looked at Fawkes and said, "Well, I can be friendly can't I?" The phoenix gave him a look that said, 'I hope so you idiot'. Godric sighed and looked when the door opened up. Severus looked good in those robes but damn it, they were Salazars colors! Godric gave a growl that earned him a smack from a wing. Severus looked at himself in a mirror that was near him and he had to admit he looked good. 

He approached Godric and asked, "Where is everyone?" 

"They left and I am going to escort you to your new room." replied Godric taking Severus's arm 

"I though Lord Slytherin was going to?" questioned Severus as he allowed the Celt to take his arm and lead him out the doors

"Well, I am. I will show you what I can 'fore the sunset meal." replied Godric and soon both were walking out with Fawkes gliding behind them.  
_______________________________________________________  
Well what do you guys think? I wasn't feeling up to this to much but I wanted something done so here we go.  
Review please!!


	4. I'm Back...sort of

Greetings,  
I have had to work this whole summer as that is why I haven't updated. Now I am back at school and can update as often as I have written a chapter. Honestly I have no motivation and ideas for any of my stories. I've tried to but nothing came out written as I wanted it to be. But if you all could possibly help me out with ideas on how these stories should continue I would be grateful!

Thanks,  
CrazyGlitch


End file.
